67 minutes
by Akiofthefunk
Summary: Naruto laid there conciuos of the pain for 67 minutes, after the men had raped him. he layed ther dirty and naked,but most of all broken. Rape, Future yaoi, SasuNaru Don't like dont read, Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Sakura-Chan!" cried Naruto pulling Sakura into a hug as per usual. "What's up?"

"Nothing much Naru," she replied kissing him on the cheek. She and Naruto had been dating for the past two weeks, finally getting together when Sasuke rather coldly told Sakura to fuck off. She 'settled' for Naruto hoping to get closer to Sasuke and make him jealous. It was a bitchy move but Sakura would do anything to get her Sasuke-kun.

"I was thinking that today we go out for dinner?" Naruto asked unaware of Sakura's disgust towards him. "I'll pay…" he added seeing her hesitation.

"Okay, sounds great!" she said faking a smile. Naruto cheered loudly before wrapping his arms around her waist to lead them to their first period class.

Naruto and Sakura walked into math class seemingly happy, Naruto asked Sakura to be excused to walk over to Gaara and Kiba his best friends besides Sasuke. Sakura saw Sasuke sitting alone and took a seat beside him smiling. "Hey, Sasuke-kun!" she chirped trying to grab his attention.

"Hn," he replied not even looking at her.

"Okay…I was thinking that maybe you and I could have lunch together today, Naruto having soccer practice and all," she continued unfazed.

"Aren't you dating Naruto?" he replied scratching something into the cover of his notebook.

"Yeah, sort of, but this would be as friends!" she said her voice going higher at the end making it obvious the words were lies.

"No," Sasuke said still not sparing her a glance.

"But Sasuke-"Sakura started but stopped mid sentence as Naruto walked up to them.

"Hey, Teme! Being nice to Sakura, right?" he smiled.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto and leaned forward in his desk, he sat there staring at Naruto intensely before saying "No."

Naruto patted him on the back as he walked around the desk to his own seat. "Of course you aren't, you wouldn't be Sasuke without your ass routine," he laughed.

"I'm the ass?" Sasuke mumbled glaring at Sakura.

'_Looks like he saw through my act'_ she thought.

"You say something Teme?" asked Naruto rummaging through Sasuke's bag looking for some food.

"Yeah, get out of my bag dobe," he said pushing Naruto away with his foot.

"Teme!"

The school day had gone by without much happening besides Kankorou and Kiba getting into a fight in the cafeteria, even though they were a couple they still fought like cats and dogs. Naruto said good bye to Sakura promising to meet her at the restaurant at 8:00.

Naruto rushed around his room like a tornado knocking over a lamp and a pile of books Sasuke left at his house to read whenever he came over. Naruto grabbed his black dress shirt and orange tie that Sasuke had given to him, to replace his old orange tie, and quickly threw both articles of clothing on. Naruto left the back of his shirt not tucked in his haste to get out the door. It was 7:50 and Naruto was rushing to get to the restaurant on time. He wouldn't be rushing if he hadn't fallen asleep on the couch watching a movie. Now Sakura was going to yell at him and possibly hit him a few times. He finally found his nice shoes and threw them on. Saying a quick goodbye to his guardian, Iruka, Naruto rushed out the door to walk to the restaurant.

It was a nice night, the moon was full and you could even see a few stars despite being in the city. Naruto took his time walking to the restaurant knowing that he would be late no matter what, enjoying the mild weather. Naruto closed his eyes as a warm breeze picked up. 'I think I'll take a shortcut, save a little time at least," Naruto thought to himself turning into an alley that would lead him straight to the restaurant. He shoved his hands into the loose black pants and whistled slightly not paying attention to the black shadows watching him.

He didn't see or feel them until they stepped out in front of him. Naruto stopped and looked at the men. There were four, all wearing black hoods covering their heads casting shadows over their faces. Naruto took an unintentional step back only to have two of the men circle around him to block his path. Naruto gulped back his fear to speak, "Yes? What do you want?" he asked.

A man standing in front of him chuckled, "We want you, or rather your body," he said unashamed.

Naruto went rigid in fear these men were going to rape him. "Y-you can't possibly be serious!' he exclaimed tripping over his feet as he tried to step away, to be caught in the iron hard grip of a man behind him. Naruto looked over his shoulder slightly and could smell trace amounts of alcohol on his breath.

"We are completely serious," said the man holding him. Naruto started struggling, the man who was holding him pinned him against a wall and punched him in the stomach. "Looks like he has some fight in him, huh?" said a new man. "Let's break him."

Naruto was thrown to the ground and someone straddled him from behind pressing their hard-on into his back. Naruto struggled and yelled at the top of his lungs only to have someone whisper in his ear. "Keep opening that mouth of yours and I'll have to stick something in there to shut you up." Naruto froze in terror sobbing instead. He felt four sets of hands rub up and down his body feeling him up.

"Nice body, lots a muscle, eh Haru?"

"Yeah, small hips though, nice and feminine," said the one named Haru a smirk evident in his voice. "Too bad we can't see it with all these clothes," he said ripping Naruto's shirt open. Naruto sobbed hard struggling again, wishing that it would all just stop. He felt calloused hands rub his bare chest before resting just above his pelvis. "You know what guys, I'm going first. Step back, in case he tries to run," said the one named Haru.

"Okay boss," said a man stepping back reluctantly. Naruto tried to punch the man hovering above him but missed his eyes too blurry with tears to see.

He felt the man unzip his pants and start to wiggle them off him. Naruto kicked and punched at the man in pure panic, he didn't want this, he wanted to be free. He wanted to go to the restaurant and see Sakura, he wanted to go to school tomorrow and spend time with Sasuke. Sasuke. That's what he wanted the most, to see Sasuke to see him smile one of his rare smiles to fall asleep beside him at Naruto's watching a movie, he wanted to exchange insults with the raven. He wanted to see him more than anyone in the world right now. He wanted to hold Sasuke he wanted to kiss Sasuke, he wanted to confess his love to him, to stop pretending to like Sakura and be true to his feelings.

The man above Naruto pulled down Naruto pants and boxers leaving Naruto's cock out in the open. Naruto struggled harder as Haru stroked Naruto's cock. "You are pretty big. Too bad it'll all go to waste, my little uke," laughed the man flipping Naruto over and pinning him down. Naruto cried and started screaming for him to stop.

It didn't work the man pressed his fully erect cock at Naruto's small entrance. "Ready? Good, because I am!" the man thrust into Naruto quickly and without hesitation. Naruto screamed in pain as he felt like he was being split into two. The man moved right away moving Naruto against the concrete scrapping his skin painfully, but it was nothing compared to the pain of the man pounding into him. He could feel the blood pouring out of him and screamed harder.

He was a virgin, he hadn't even made out yet. He wasn't ready to be violated like this by the one he loved let alone a complete stranger. He wished he would pass out so he wouldn't feel what was happening, so he wouldn't see the laughing faces of the men. Naruto closed his eyes trying to escape from the torture his body was going through.

The man in him climaxed with a yell of pure pleasure violating Naruto with his cum. A river of red and white came out of Naruto as the man pulled out. Naruto cried feebly losing his energy after struggling so hard before. He was losing his grip on reality slowly, but surely. Haru laughed looking down at him after pulling his pants up. Naruto glared up at the man tiredly.

"Looks like I worn the poor boy out," he said lightly kicking him in the side.

Naruto couldn't move the pain that raked through his body was agonizing. Naruto was defenseless, he couldn't stop them. One man was able to over take him, and use him, violate him, dirty him. Yes, Naruto felt dirty. The unwanted fluids inside him were proof of that filthiness. He wanted to move to run away, he wanted to get from this place so bad. All he wanted was to leave, but go where?

He was soiled and dirty now. No one would want him. No one could love him, not Iruka, and definitely not Sasuke. Naruto wanted to die so he wouldn't have to face the pain of seeing the disgust, the disgust on the faces of the ones he loved would kill him. Naruto lost all will to live, to fight back then. Not even as another guy stroked his cheek and shoved inside him calling him his "pretty little bitch" did Naruto fight back. There was no point. He was broken.

About an hour later all four men were satisfied, and cleaned up. They threw Naruto's clothes on top of his lower half 'covering' him, as if they cared who saw him. Naruto counted the footsteps as the men walked away. Then they were gone. At least it was over thought Naruto.

67. That's how many minutes Naruto had laid there. 67 minutes until someone came for him. 67 minutes until he was found by a friend out looking for him. 67 minutes Naruto laid there conscious, fully aware of the pain. 67 minutes until Sasuke came running down the alley screaming Naruto's name. 67 minutes until Sasuke scooped up Naruto's broken body and realized what happened to him with a gasp. 67 minutes and Sasuke was crying.

"Sasuke…so sorry," whispered Naruto before he was swallowed by the dark.

_**A/N Okay so this was my first chapter of my first…angst story. I came up with the idea randomly…yes I know that this is sick and twisted, but I had to write it. Anyways I hope you all like it and please, please review!! **_

_**~AKKI! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto woke to the sound of crying, a soft snuffling a few feet away. He opened his eyes to be attacked by light. Naruto groaned and tried to move his arm to cover his eyes but found there was a tube stuck in it. 'An IV? Why…oh.'

Memories from the night before came back in a flood, like someone opened up a dam in Naruto's mind and let the memories he wanted to avoid, go. The laughing, dark and deep, rang in Naruto's mind, the touches burned his skin. Naruto tried to sit up but pain raked through his body. He cried out in agony.

Naruto flinched as someone touched his arm. He looked to his right in fright to see Sasuke standing over him in concern.

'Sasuke, no, he can't see me like this, he can't know what happened, he can't know that I'm dirty!' thought Naruto panicking. Then the image of Sasuke holding him in his arms gasping in realization flashed in his mind. Naruto looked away in shame staring at the chipped paint on the white walls.

"Naruto, a-are you okay?" Sasuke asked, his voice croaking. Naruto then remembered hearing crying when he woke up. 'Was Sasuke crying in pain? No, that makes no sense, in pity? What? Why was he crying, he couldn't have been crying because of me, right?'

"Naruto?" his voice came out clearer. Naruto snuck a peek at him quickly before looking away again. His eyes were rimmed with red, his nose was red with irritation but he still looked beautiful in Naruto's eyes. "Are you okay? Are you in pain? I can get the doctor, do you want the doctor?" he sounded frantic, worried. He touched Naruto's shoulder gently.

"No." was Naruto's simple reply, whether to answer the question of Naruto being okay or needing a doctor, Sasuke didn't know. Luckily Iruka walked in the room before Sasuke could clarify.

"Naruto! You're awake?" he cried in relief, rushing up to Naruto's left.

Naruto nodded meekly not looking into his eyes but at his abdomen. "Naruto, they say you were…are you okay?" asked Iruka on the brink of tears. He sat down into a soft chair beside Naruto's bed taking his hand in his. They were warm.

"Yes," Naruto whispered. Iruka knew. It was only a matter of time before everyone knew. Naruto continued to stare without seeing even as he heard Sasuke speak. He caught a few words at the end though. "My brother from the police force is coming today, to take his statement."

Naruto tensed in terror, he was going to have to relive the terror of the night before. He was going to have to remember every detail, he knew how it worked. The officer would come, would ask him what happened. Naruto would have to tell him what he remembered, the name he remembered, the voices, what they said, what he smelled. He remembered everything, all of the tastes and sounds of the alley...Everything. But he couldn't tell him that, he couldn't relive the nightmare and let someone hear all of it feel pity on him. "No, please no." he whined out pitifully. "No, I can't."

Sasuke and Iruka looked at Naruto as he spoke. They tried to ask him what he was wrong but all he could do was mutter the word no, over and over again. Finally the doctor came in, a woman with blonde hair in two pigtails and a strict expression, and Naruto was able to stop. He heard Iruka ask what was wrong with him and the doctor reply.

"Well, most victims of this kind of assault suffer symptoms of post traumatic stress disorder," the doctor sighed as she walked over to Naruto and put her hand on his forehead.

Naruto tried to shift away from the touch but was frozen by a sharp pain going up his back. Naruto cried out in pain and a tear fell down his cheek. Sasuke rushed to his side and grabbed his hand. Naruto froze in shock. Sasuke never held his hand or tried to comfort him like this before. He was cold, uncaring, why was he showing empathy now?

Naruto was confused but felt safer with Sasuke by his side.

"Just as I thought, he won't like the touch of strangers. He is going to flinch at the touch of others unless he trusts that they won't hurt him," the doctor said, marking something down on her clipboard. "I think it's best if one of you two stay by his side, at all times. I'm sorry if this is inconvenient for either of you but it won't be easy," Naruto grit his teeth. It's not like he is a breakable vase. He didn't like the way she talked like he wasn't there.

"It's not inconvenient at all, I don't mind," said Sasuke looking down at Naruto. Naruto held his gaze for a moment before he felt his eyelids start to droop. He didn't know why Sasuke was being so kind but he was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

The doctor smiled looking at the scene of the two boys. "He has gone through something traumatic, he won't be himself for awhile," the doctor whispered to Iruka.

"Will he…will he go back to himself again?" he asked watching as Naruto started to fall asleep.

"Most likely, with his friends and families support, and possibly a physiatrist he will become himself again. I suggest you keep him here for a few more days so we can heal his physical wounds but after that you have to take care of his emotional wounds."

Iruka nodded and thanked the doctor as she left the room. He sat in the corner leaving Naruto and Sasuke to themselves, remembering the look on Sasuke's face last night.

_**Last night**_

Iruka ran around to the neighboring businesses to see if they seen Naruto at all. He was worried, half an hour ago Sakura left a message on the machine yelling at Naruto saying she was going to hurt him for standing her up, just not so nicely. Iruka immediately left the house to look for Naruto. He left one hour ago for his date and still hadn't arrived? Things were not looking good. After receiving no information from the woman at the flower shop Iruka started to panic even more, he decided to call all of Naruto's friends to see if he stopped at their place or something.

Gaara and Kiba hadn't heard from him but agreed to come out to help in the search for Naruto. Iruka decided to call Sasuke.

"Hello. Uchiha here," Sasuke answered on the second ring.

"Sasuke? Sasuke, its Iruka. Have you heard from Naruto lately?" he said out of breath, still running.

"No…why? What happened?" asked Sasuke sounding suddenly worried.

"Naruto didn't show up for his date with Sakura. He left for it over an hour ago but didn't arrive. He hasn't called home or anybody else. I'm really worried, he's never done this before," Iruka said talking a mile a minute.

"You're kidding, right? Where could he be?"

"I don't know Kiba and Gaara are out looking for him and so am I."

"I'll help," said Sasuke the jingling of keys heard in the background.

"Thank you," Iruka said before clicking his phone shut.

Twenty minutes later he got a call from Kiba saying they found Naruto and he needed to hurry over. Iruka got instructions to come to an alley not far from where he was and ran as fast as he could. He could tell from Kiba's voice things were bad.

'No, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening. Not his baby. Not Naruto.' Iruka thought as he fell to his knees in front of Sasuke. In Sasuke's arms was Naruto limp and half naked. The blood mixed with the cum of the men who did this to him. His face was bruised and fresh tears were seen trailing down his cheek. He looked so fragile, so young and defenseless. "I-Is h-he…" Iruka didn't know what to say, he was in shock. Was he alive?

"Y-yes, we called an ambulance," said Kiba. Iruka looked at Sasuke, he was in shock. Iruka never seen Sasuke display so many emotions. Sadness, shock, anger, worry, all emotions on his face.

'Yes, Sasuke truly loves Naruto,' thought Iruka.

_**A/N Yeah its short, I know. Sorry. But I wanted to update since people were asking to read more and I can't update more because by brother-in-law is bugging me to go to bed, school in the morning! Euch! Well I'm going to try to update more tomorrow but…you know how it is, I do have other stories. I hope you enjoy and please review! **_____

_**Next chapter I will have the officer come to get the statement and they'll catch the bad guys…possibly! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Ding Dong the witch returns!**

_**Quick note to readers**__**: For anyone who reads my other stories I'm sorry but this story takes priority for now. I will try to update the others tomorrow starting with the ones with more reviews! **_

_**Warning:**__** Sakura Bashing!**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: I do not own the Naruto characters!**_

The only sound in the dark hospital room was a soft beep, coming from the heart monitor. It was really annoying at first but after being in the room for 3 days straight you get used to it. Sasuke stretched and yawned shifting in his seat to get more comfortable. He rested his chin in his hand and continued to watch Naruto as he slept. "How can someone sleep this long? I know he went through a lot and his being pumped full of morphine but I would have hoped he would get up at least once in awhile!' thought Sasuke sighing out loud.

Sasuke leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. 'Might as well get some sleep,' he thought to himself slumping into the chair completely. Just as he was about to fall asleep there was a loud screech from down the hall. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S BEEN HERE FOR 3 DAYS?"

Sasuke stood up and walked to the door to poke his head out. He looked down the hall to see Kiba being dragged down the hall by Sakura. "Shit," Sasuke muttered before ducking back into the room. He ran his hand through his hair and let out a broken breath. 'This is going to be…troublesome,'

Sakura ran down the hallway dragging Kiba along with her, his larger body mass making no difference. She quickly turned into Naruto's room and stared at Sasuke. "W-why are you here?" she asked.

"Naruto is my friend; I came to see him," he replied not lifting his gaze from a spot on the wall.

"But I overheard Kiba say you've been here for three days straight," she said lifting her arm to show Kiba, who had tried to stop her from coming here by grabbing her arm.

"Yes, and?" he replied looking at Sakura briefly. "Why haven't you visited him, you are his _girlfriend_," he said the word making it seem like it was a joke, which it was.

"W-well I did-!" she started.

"Don't say you didn't know he was here because everyone at school knew," he said looking at Sakura like she was a piece of gum stuck on his shoe.

"H-he isn't that badly hurt right?" she said looking at Naruto assessing his condition. Seemingly satisfied with her assessment she turned back to Sasuke who was looking at her enraged. She took an involuntary step back at the pure rage on his face; his stoic mask was gone replaced with a face of pure hatred of something…or someone. "What's wrong, Sasuke-kun?"

"You…you don't know do you? You don't know what happened!" he spat out.

"H-he was beaten up…b-but it can't be that horrible…" she said confusion dominating the feelings inside her. Why is Sasuke mad? Who is he mad at?

"Beaten up!?" yelled Kiba speaking for the first time, he stood up from his spot on the floor to stare at Sakura mad as Sasuke.

"He wasn't just simply beaten up…he was raped!" Sasuke said finishing for the sputtering Kiba.

"Rape?" she said looking between the two boys in disbelieve, finally she looked at Naruto. His usually tan skin was pale pulled tight in discomfort; he wasn't having a nice dream. Looking at Naruto the emotions she should of felt; remorse, empathy, sadness, guilt, weren't there. The only feeling inside her was disgust. Naruto was dirty, tarnished by men he didn't know. He was disgusting and pitiful in her eyes; he wasn't worthy to know her, to have a name, to be cared for by Sasuke. "Disgusting, she said voicing her thoughts.

"What?" Kiba asked taking a half step forward in rage.

"He's disgusting, allowing a thing like that to happen to him. I'm embarrassed to know him, let alone be his girlfriend," she said her harsh gaze resting on Naruto's pained face.

"Y-you…You…" started Kiba in utter shock. He couldn't find enough words to describe how awful and cruel she was.

"…cold-hearted bitch!" There we go…wait did Sasuke Uchiha just yell at someone?

"W-what did you call me?" Sakura asked in shock, never in her worst nightmares had Sasuke ever yelled at her and called her names.

"A cold-hearted bitch, you use Naruto, break his heart and then you treat what happened as if it was his fault, but I've got a news flash for you. It's yours. If he hadn't been rushing to meet you in time he wouldn't have taken that alley, he didn't want to make you mad. All he wanted was your approval and affection," as Sasuke finished his rant he was gasping for air. He never said so much in his life and he was glad he got it off his chest.

"Sasuke…I only had to use him b-because you are too dense to see how much you love me. I am positive if you allowed yourself to feel you would realize how much you really love me. Now please tell me you love me so we can put all this crap behind us, especially Naruto," she said looking at Sasuke with such belief in her words that Sasuke had to laugh.

"Sakura I do feel. I feel hatred for you, so much so that I want to dip you into a vat of hot wax and laugh as you scream," he paused to turn to look at Naruto. "And as for who I love…I do have someone I love and it sure isn't you. This person as a heart of pure gold, and would never say a bad thing about anyone, he is beautiful inside and out, unlike you, you old hag."

Sakura gasped and looked at Naruto and then at Sasuke. "If that's how you feel then…then I will change your mind," she almost screamed before running out of the room tears in her eyes. Sasuke heaved a sigh as her footsteps faded and slumped into a chair beside Naruto.

"Ding-Dong that which should die," sang Kiba pulling up a chair beside Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Kiba using his peripheral vision and laughed, actually laughed in relief. "That is the smartest thing you have ever said."

"Thank-you?" Kiba said unsure of Sasuke's behavior. "Anyways, the stoic bastard none as Sasuke Uchiha is gay?"

Sasuke slightly raised an eyebrow at Kiba before asking, "You have a problem with my feelings for Naruto?"

Kiba seemed to think it over chewing on a string of his hoodie. "Nope," he finally answered. "In fact I couldn't think of better person for Naruto, besides between you me and my lover, I'm gay too."

Sasuke stilled in slight shock he regained composure to answer shortly after. "Good, because my feelings for him aren't going anywhere."

Kiba smiled patting Sasuke on the back, accepting the other's answer. Sasuke sat in silence studying Naruto's face for a few minutes, before turning to face Kiba, as he opened his mouth Kiba interrupted. "Kankorou,"

"How did you-?"

"Please even a stoic bastard would be curious as to who my lover is," Kiba replied not looking at Sasuke.

"Okay, so saw that coming," Sasuke smirked, relaxing in his chair. Finally things were starting to fall into place, he had gotten rid of the witch causing Naruto heartache, the police had leads on who he rapists were and Sasuke had found a new friend, now all he had to do was confess to Naruto.

_**Okay short I know but the favorites and reviews were pouring in like crazy…not that I am bragging, and I had to update. Anyways there is a slight mood lifter in this chapter which was kind of needed, and the next chapter I will have Naruto wake up…possibly! :P **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay so I feel horrible. I haven't updated in months and I am so sorry for that, well here's a little chapter to tide you over for a few days, I'll have a longer chapter soon. I promise! :D **_

_Laughter filled Naruto's head. The laughter of the men, their faces screwed up into ones of monsters. Pain filled Naruto, his sobs and screams going unheard. Soon the voices of the men drifted into his mind. _

"_My little uke,"_

_"Pretty little bitch"_

_Soon the voices of his friends filled his head. _

"_He's disgusting, allowing a thing like that to happen to him! I'm embarrassed to know him, let alone be his girlfriend," Sakura? _

_Naruto drifted in and out hearing pieces of the conversation. _

"_A cold-hearted bitch, you use Naruto, break his heart and then you treat what happened as if it was his fault, but I've got a news flash for you. It's yours…!" Why was Sasuke yelling? _

"…_only had to use him b-because you are too dense to see how much you love me. I am positive if you allowed yourself to feel you would realize how much you really love me…"_

_Sakura, she, she was using me. I should of known. _

"_And as for who I love…I do have someone I love and it sure isn't you. This person as a heart of pure gold, and would never say a bad thing about anyone, he is beautiful inside and out, unlike you, you old hag." Oh, Sasuke loves someone? I wonder who. Wait, is Sakura crying? I guess she's leaving. _

_Oh, Sasuke's speaking again. "You have a problem with my feelings for Naruto?" For…me? Sasuke has feelings for me? _

_"Good, because my feelings for him aren't going anywhere." Sasuke, he's really saying this? I can't believe it! He loves me! _

Naruto blinked slowly waking up. Had he really just heard that? It had to be a dream no way would Sakura would say all those terrible things about him, right? They may not be in love but for her to stomp all over their friendship like that? No way, that was all a dream, especially what Sasuke said.

'Sasuke doesn't love me. It wasn't real; don't get your hopes up like that, Naruto." Naruto thought to himself. He had been semi-conscious for the last five minutes listening to the exchange between Sakura, Sasuke and Kiba. Naruto looked to the side and saw his two closest friends, Sasuke and Kiba laughing. Naruto smiled a small genuine smile, glad that Sasuke and Kiba were getting along. Sasuke looked back at Naruto suddenly noticing that he was awake.

"Naruto, you woke up!" Kiba cried also noticing.

"Yeah…" Naruto croaked. "Was…was Sakura just here? I thought I heard her voice."

Kiba and Sasuke exchanged glances unsure of what Naruto had heard. "Well, um, yeah. She just dropped by to say-!"

Kiba was cut off by Naruto sighing. "Don't bother trying to cover for her, I'm sure whatever she had to say was mean and bitchy. I already know she was just using me."

"Oh." Sasuke and Kiba said together. Well, so much for Naruto being an oblivious fool.

"Anyway, I'm hungry. Is there a chance of me getting some Ramen?" Naruto asked a ghost of his former smile appearing on his face. It looked like he wasn't as depressed as before.

"No problem buddy, I'll be back in five," Kiba cried out standing up to rush out of the room in search of Ramen. Naruto smiled slightly laying back down to wait. He looked out of the corner of his eyes to see Sasuke staring at him intently.

"What, Teme?" he said narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"You look good today," Sasuke said smirking, causing Naruto to blush. "Have I ever told you how cute you are when you blush?"

Naruto's heart pounded in his ears as Sasuke reached over and brushed some of Naruto's overgrown hair out of his eyes. "W-w-what…?"

Sasuke smirked and leaned forward slightly, his torso now fully resting on Naruto's bed. "I said I think you're cute," Sasuke said confidently. Naruto gasped as Sasuke closed in more distance until there foreheads were touching forcing him to stand up. "Naruto, I don't now if this is the right time to tell you or not, but I have feelings for you. Even if you don't return them, I'll wait until you can, okay? I'll be here for you."

Naruto let out the breath he had been holding, letting it mingle with Sasuke's. 'Is this a dream? Sasuke's confession came out of nowhere. Had he been waiting this whole time to tell me? Does he mean it?'

Sasuke leaned in closer and brushed his lips against Naruto's. "Let me know when you're ready," he said pulling back with a smile.

Naruto was shocked to say the least. Before he could reply Kiba walked in smiling and carrying takeout boxes. "Hey, guess who I found waiting outside the door," he said pulling a reluctant Gaara into the room by the arm.

"Kiba," Gaara said glaring at the dog lover, "I think Naruto and Sasuke were busy, maybe we should come back."

Sasuke waved Gaara's concerns off easily enough. "Nope, it's fine. You're welcome to visit Naruto anytime."

"Uchiha, you seem to be in a good mood. What happened when I was gone?" Kiba said confused at why the Uchiha seemed so calm when just hours ago he was fidgeting over Naruto's bedside and anxious for something.

Sasuke merely smiled pleasantly, well as close to pleasant as someone you never smiled could get. "I just finally got a chance to say something that has been bugging me for years."

"You are weird, Sasuke." Everyone laughed including Gaara, Naruto long forgetting all about Sakura and choosing to deal with Sasuke later. For now he'll just enjoy the peace for a little while, at least.


End file.
